The Cards
by RobstenLover93
Summary: A card to the wrong person, might actually be a good thing. Isabella Swan, 26, receives a card in the mail from a person she doesn't know, but she opens it anyway. Who is the man, and his daughter, that she finds she is attracted to?
1. Chapter 1

Summary- A card to the wrong person, might actually be a good thing. Isabella Swan, 26, receives a card in the mail from a person she doesn't know, but she opens it anyway. Who is the man, and his daughter, that she finds she is attracted to?

Isabella's POV

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and my head shot up.

"Bella. Go home. I can watch the shop for the rest of the night." Angela said.

"Angie, I can't let you do that." I said.

"Bella. You've been here since eight a.m. It's six thirty. The shop closes at eight, I will be okay." Angie said.

I sighed and stood up from my desk.

"Fine, but I'm not letting you do this ever again." I said waving my finger at her.

I knew I didn't mean it, it isn't the first time that she has closed for me, ugh.

I left the store yawning, ready to go to bed.

When I got home, I noticed my little sister's car was not in the driveway.

Looking down at my watch, I noticed it took me thirty minutes to take a five minute right home. It's 7:00 p.m.

I went to the mail box and grabbed the mail, looking through to see if I saw anything that was important, except for bills.

A Christmas card, from a person I don't know.

I tore open the envelope and saw a card with a very attractive man, and what I could guess, is his daughter.

' _Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!_

 _Love, Edward and Charlotte.'_

His name is Edward.

I looked at the address and noticed it was someone right here in Forks, and I am surprised that I haven't heard of him before.

Maybe he works out of town.

I shrugged my shoulders, and put it back in the envelope, walking into the house.

When I came into the house, there was my little sister sobbing on the couch.

I dropped everything and rushed over to her.

"Leah. Leah. What's wrong?" I said, crouching down next to her.

She continued to cry, and I gave her a hug, and she hugged me back. Still crying.

When she pulled her face out of my shoulder, I gasped.

Her face was covered in bruises.

"Leah…what happened?" I asked.

"Sam.." she whimpered.

"Leah. How long…how long has Sam been doing this?" I asked.

She shook her head crying.

"Leah, tell me. I have to protect you. I promised mom and dad." I said.

I wiped her tears, and she winced.

"He's…he's been doing it for…a year. He threatened to kill you, if I told you! I couldn't let that happen, you're all I have left." She cried.

"Leah…did he…did he, rape you?" I asked.

I didn't want to know the answer, but I knew I would have to know when I took her to the hospital.

She didn't answer, but the look she gave me, gave me the answer.

"Leah, we have to go to the hospital." I said.

"No! Bella please, no. His dad works there…please, Bella." She pleaded.

"And, does his dad know?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"More reason to go. Leah. I can't let him continue to hurt you. What do you think mom and dad would say? Dad wouldn't even be here anymore, he would be hunting down the guy who hurt his baby." I said.

The tears in her eyes really told the story.

Our parents died when she was 12, and I was 19. I didn't want her ever going to her godparents, so I had taken over custody of her until she was 18.

They were on their way home from date night, when a drunk driver hit them head on.

Our mom had just found out she was pregnant.

"Okay." Leah said.

She stood up, wincing again.

We slowly walked to my car, and I helped her into the seat, also helping her put on her seatbelt.

I shut the door, and ran over to the driver's side, once I had my seat belt on, I backed out of the driveway and was on my way to the hospital, as fast as I could go…before I got pulled over.

When he came up to my window, he knew who we were.

"Bella. Leah! How have you girls been?" Billy asked.

"Billy. We need to get to the hospital.." I said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Leah." I said.

She turned to me, and Billy gasped.

"Oh my darling'! What happened?" he asked.

"Sam….he's been abusing Leah." I said.

"Oh me. Your poor girl. Let me escort you ladies myself," he said.

With a police escort, we made it to the hospital in record time.

I rushed over to the ER, and I ran in.

Everyone was staring at me.

"I need a doctor! It's my sister!" I said.

Nurses and doctors rushed out behind me to the side my sister is on.

They carefully put her on the stretcher, she winched.

Nurses needed information.

"What's her name, honey?" she asked.

"Leah Swan," I said.

"Why is she here?" she asked.

"Her boyfriend has been abusing her severely," I said.

"Can you tell me if he assaulted her?" she asked.

"Yes." I said.

Then I saw someone I knew…well I don't know him, but I recognized him.

His name is Edward.

I got his card in the mail today….

I think there might be a reason that I got that card in the mail, and we had to come here….to see him.

"Miss Swan!" the nurse said snapping her fingers in my face.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, I must have spaced out." I said.

"It's alright. I wanted to tell you they are sending your sister into x-ray. They think her ribs might be broken, and her leg broke also." She said.

"But she walked fine when we left." I said.

"But she told us you carried her most of the way, and it hurt her a lot." She said.

I put my head in my hands.

All I want to do is scream.

"We will inform you of what happens." She said.

"Thank you." I said.

~Two hours later~

I sat there with my head in my hands for two hours.

I am so impatient.

"Ms. Swan?"

I jumped up to see the doctor from the card.

"Yes? Please tell me she is okay." I said.

"She's fine, but its going to be a long recovery. Your sister has 4 broken ribs, her leg is broken, there is a large swelling in both of her eyes. She's not going to be able to see for a while, and she's going to have to stay here for a couple weeks," he said.

I burst into tears. My poor, poor sister.

"You can go see her now. She is room 376." He said.

"Thank you." I said.

I ran up to her room, and when I got there, there she was….in her bed with her leg up and her chest wrapped, and her eyes shut.

"Leah."

"Bella….is that you?" she asked.

I went over to her bed, and sat down next to her taking my hand into hers.

"Bella, whats wrong with me? I can't see." She whimpered

"4 ribs are broken, eyes swelling, your leg is broken." I said.

She cried.

"You will be okay, Leah. I promise you." I said.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Will update every day, or every other day until Christmas :)**

 **Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Card's Chapter Two

Bella's POV

I sat in the chair of my sister's hospital room, watching her sleep.

It has been so hard for her to sleep lately with all her injuries. But she found a way.

Her doctor and I had talked to Sam's father, and found he was shocked his son would do something like this to her.

After we told him the bad news about his son, we figured out something terrible to my sister.

When he had…molested her the last time, he didn't use a condom.

We found out, Leah is three months pregnant.

When we told her, she wanted to cry. She knew this was going to be a hassle with everything, but she also knew she had to keep the baby.

"Bella?"

My head shot up and I saw Sam's father standing there.

I quietly stood up from my seat, and left the room.

"Bella. Sam has been arrested." He said.

"Thank god." I said.

"Bella. They have found out this isn't the first woman he has done this to." He said.

"I am not shocked." I said.

"He's also impregnated several women. He has five children as of now." He said.

"My poor sister!" I said.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know about this Bella. If I would've known about this, I would have helped your sister a long time ago." He said.

"It's not your fault, it's his. And thank you for telling me. Please update me as much as you can." I said.

He nodded, and I went back into my sister's room….to see her with her eye patches off, and her crying.

"Leah, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm not the only one. My baby is not his only baby Bella! How could he do this to me, and so many other women?" she cried.

"Leah, Sam is so sick. I don't know why he would do this to so many women, but I am sure glad I found out when I did. What do you think would have happened to the baby if I didn't find out?" I asked.

"She would die." She said.

"She?" I asked.

"My instinct," she said.

"I'm so glad you're okay. If you would have died, I would be all alone. I don't want that," I said.

"I don't want that either. I should have told you sooner, but if I would have, I wouldn't have my baby, my family." She said.

I gave her a hug, and we snapped a picture, our Christmas picture.

I would make this our Christmas card later, when we are both feeling okay.

"I love you." Leah said.

"I love you too." I said.

~A week later~

After a couple more days at the hospital with Leah, and less time with Angie at the shop, I feel like we got even closer.

She was finally being let go, but I would have to watch over her, every single day. It would mean I am going to have to quit my job to look after her.

With the baby, it is going to be harder. She will have morning sickness, and she will have a lot of ballistic hormones, eventually she will complain about getting fat, but once the baby is born, she will forget all of it.

I had to talk to Dr. Masen personally about the card that came in my mail the day I found Leah.

This is going to be hard.

"Can I see it again?" Leah asked.

I showed her the card, and she whistled.

"God, he's hot. Don't know why anyone would wanna leave him." She said.

"I have to go and tell him. I cannot keep putting it off." I said.

"Go." She said.

I went out of her room, and to a nurse.

"I need to talk to Dr. Masen." I said.

She started to panic.

"Is your sister okay? The baby? Oh my god…" she panicked.

"No, calm down. Personally please." I said.

"I can't let— "she started to say.

"Hello Ms. Swan. What did you want to talk to me about?" Dr. Masen said.

"Can…. can we talk privately? Like in your office or something?" I asked.

I didn't want to do this, but I knew I had to do it, and Leah would be listening in.

"Sure. Follow me." He said.

When we got into his office, I saw some pictures of his daughter, or the girl I suspect is his daughter.

He sat behind his desk and I sat down in front of him.

"I wanted to give you this." I said handing him the card.

His eyes went wide.

"How did you get this?" he asked.

"I got it in the mail I brought my sister in," I said.

"I don't know why you got this, and wish you told me sooner." He said.

"Well I was so unsure! How the hell was I supposed to know my sisters doctor would be you? I've never seen you around Forks, so how was I supposed to know?" I hissed.

"I'm sorry this came to you; it was supposed to go to my mother which may live down the road from you. The stupid mailmen…" he grumbled.

"Not trying to intrude…. but is this your daughter?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"She looks a lot like you." I said.

"Thank you, but she has her mother's attitude." He said.

"And, how old is she?" I asked.

"Seven and a half. But if I am going to talk to you while you are, tell me a little about yourself. Do you have any children?" he asked.

"No. it's just been my sister and I. It's just the two of us left. Our parents died in a car accident when Leah was 12 and I was 18. Custody went to her godparents but I wanted her to be with me, so I paid money to her godparents to keep her with me." I said.

"I'm sorry about your parents. That must have been very hard for you." He said.

"It really was. It was also bad because my mother found out she was pregnant that day and was going to tell my dad." I said.

"Did you guys have no other family?" he asked.

"No. Our last grandma died the month before and my mother and father had no siblings. All we had were our godparents and as you know, I took over the custody of my sister." I said.

"Well Isabella…I think we've had enough encountering for today. How about we go check on your sister?" he asked.

"Bella, please. That would be great. Hopefully she is doing okay." I said.

"Hopefully." He said, smiling.

"And possibly discharge her today? You know I could take very good care of her. And we could come back for checkups every other week." I said.

"Well, Bella. There is going to be a lot of things going on with your sister, you're going to have to schedule a doctor's appointment to see an OB/GYN. I think you should have your sister take some vitamins all though her pregnancy. It's going to be very hard for both of you, including her injuries, so be careful." He said.

While he talked, we walked, and when we got to her room, we found her on her cell phone, she was also trying to sit up, but Dr. Masen stopped her.

"No, Leah. You can't sit up just yet." Dr. Masen said.

"But Dr. Masen! I'm feeling better." She whined.

"I don't care." Dr. Masen said.

"Leah, you have to listen to the doctor. He's trying to help you." I said.

She just glared at me, and I giggled.

"It's okay Le Le." I said.

She glared at me again, she hated being called Le Le.

But she loves me.

* * *

 **Update! I liked the response from you guys on the first chapter.  
**

 **It's good isn't it?**

 **Yes, Edward is a Masen and a doctor.**

 **Thanks :)**


End file.
